A Matter Of Honor
by Tsuyomi Vampire Princess
Summary: This is my very first story. Be kind! Kaname has received word that a coven of priests and priestesses are coming to out their existence! They're coming for a special girl, Mio Sasaki, one of the strongest of her spiritual kind. She is a Miko. KanameOC
1. A New Beginning

Mio smirked as she slid down the banister. She jumped as did a spin before landing. She smirked and bowed since she was in front of Yuki and Zero, her fellow guardians. Her knee length black hair with white streaks were set into soft waves down her back. Her stormy grey eyes were so light she looked almost blind. "I'm ready to roll!" she said smiling as Yuki giggled and Zero glared slightly. "What? I didn't think I was taking long." She said scratching her cheek.

"You just couldn't put that book down could you?" Zero said as they began walking to the head master's office for their rounds. Mio shook her head.

"Nope! That's what you get for recommending it to me Aniki." She said smiling to Zero who held a faint smile. "Yuki-nee! How's the Halloween chocolates coming along?" she asked. Yuki sighed in defeat.

"Not good at all! I'm just not made to cook!" she said groaning as Zero chuckled.

"I think that was known when you kept on burning our meals." He said as Yuki blushed and pushed him lightly.

"You're so mean Zero! You're not getting any when I do make them!" she said walking up ahead of the two. Mio laughed.

"If she would just ask for help." Mio said shrugging as they made it to the head master's office. Zero sniffed lightly with Mio. Yuki knocked on the door oblivious as always.

"Come in!" Head Master Kaien said. The guardian walked in only to see Kaname Kuran sitting in the chair across from Kaien. Mio blushed softly looked away from him. Kaname smiled in her direction.

"Reporting for duty Head Master Cross!" Yuki said smiling. Kaien smiled

"Well then get started. And Mio, your charm is finished like you asked." Kaien said tossing the charm in her direction as she caught it and looked at it. The silver orchid shining.

"Arigatou Hogosha." She said bowing. Kaien sighed.

"No Mio, you can call me Papa!" He said smiling. Mio sighed and shook her head. She took the charm and clasped it to her chain. Zero placed a hand on her shoulder and Mio nodded.

"Well since we're done here! We're start on our rounds!" Yuki smiled happily. Kaien nodded and placed his hands on the table. Yuki ran out the door and just as Zero and Mio were about to follow Kaien stopped them.

"Zero, Mio, you two stay. We have business to discuss." Head master said serious. Zero and Mio turned and faced Kaien. "There has been a Level E sighting in town. You two are to go into town as soon as you're done here and vanquish whatever is causing this. Am I understood?" he asked. Zero and Mio nodded. "Kaname-kun has asked to tag along, since it might be more than one."

"I want to make sure our Guardians are safe." He said smiling at Mio who blushed and looked away.

"Well you two get ready and Kaname-kun will meet you at the gates." Kaien said. Mio and Zero nodded and walked to the window.

"Betcha I can get there first Aniki" Mio smirked as she looked out the window. Zero smirked back.

"I doubt it." He said. Kaien looked at the two.

"Wait! Not that way! You'll get hurt!" He said standing. Mio laughed as Zero scoffed before they both jumped out the window. Kaien ran to the window and sighed as Mio looked up and waved. Kaname walked to the window and watched as Mio and Zero run to get ready.

"She truly is remarkable." He said to Kaien who nodded smiling.

"She's opened up more recently. Considering when I got the call she was exclusive as Zero. Those two are good for each other. She looks up to him like a brother and thinks of Yuki as a sister. " Kaien said sitting back down.

"What about her family?" Kaname asked.

"Dead, every single one of them. She had to witness it herself. Her friends found her covered in blood. After that she went into fighting on the streets every night. She would sneak into her friend's room and rest with them for the night. Then disappear the next morning. Kept up her grades and her club activities even though the whole school knew what happen to her family. Without her knowing she killed several Level E vampires. Her powers as a Miko are special." Kaien said handing a file to Kaname. Kaname took the file and flipped through it.

"I understand why she would be the first pick." He said standing. "Thank you Head Master for the information." Kaname bowed slightly and walked back towards his dorm. He dropped the file off and began walking to Mio and Zero. When he got there he saw Mio sparring with Zero, both of them smiling. Mio stiffened and stopped mid kick.

"Kuran-senpai!" Mio said bowing with Zero. Kaname smiled softly.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. Shall we be on our way?" He said smiling softly. Zero and Mio nodded and began walking into town. Mio looked around carefully as Zero stood guard. Kaname watched the two surveillance the area.

"Mio…" Zero said in a low growl. They had found one of the Vampires already.

"Zero, there is more than one. We have to be careful." She said touching her chain. Zero nodded and they began walking down the alley way. Mio grabbed her chain and pulled it off her neck. _"Dilato!"_ she called out and her charm extended into blade the same length as her height. Zero took out his Bloody Rose and looked around.

"How many?" he asked Mio. Mio closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing.

_"Invenio!" _she whispered and she could see the aura of everyone around her in a 10 mile radius. She looked around and growled. "Quite a handful, about 5 of them." She said as she closed her eyes. She gripped her blade _Antrum Roza _and looked at the roof tops where a Level E vampire lunged at her. She spun gracefully and sliced the vampire in half easily. The rest jumped out and surrounded them.

"A Miko…I thought they didn't exist anymore." One laughed. Mio growled as she gripped her blade pushing her powers into it.

"Well now you do. I'm the last of my kind and I will show you how powerful I am." She growled as she looked at Zero who nodded. Swiftly he raised his gun and shot at the vampires as Mio ran in and began slicing at them. Kaname stood by, his presence hidden as he watched Mio battle. When they were all dust, Mio twirled her sword and glared at the ground. Zero walked up to her and she looked up at him.

"Let's get you some German chocolate cake. That would make you feel better." Zero said grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the scene. She looked up at him and smiled, small tears in her eyes. Kaname watched them, more specifically Mio. For some reason he was interested in her. Her history and everything about her. He walked into the bakery and watched as Mio jump up happily over the cake. The shop owners laughed at her appreciation. After buying her slices they began walking back to campus. When they got passed the gate they saw Yuki glaring.

"Where have you two been! I had to do everything by myself!" She pouted as Mio giggled.

"Gomen Yuki-nee. We had an assignment. But as repercussion I'll help you with the Halloween chocolates you want to make." Mio smiled. Yuki instantly brightened.

"Really?" She asked happily. Mio nodded and Yuki hugged the girl. Mio felt awkward for a moment before hugging the girl back. Yuki squealed again and ran off. Zero shook his head.

"I'll be in the stables if you need me Mio." He said before walking off. Mio nodded and went to walk to her room when she bumped into Kaname. Kaname grabbed her lightly on her upper arms to staeady her before she fell.

"Oh! Kuran-senpai!" she said backing away and bowed in apology. Kaname waved it off smiling at her.

"It's nothing Mio, just an accident. I'm sure you wouldn't want to mess up your cake." He said as she blushed. He looked into her eyes as the wind blew her scent to him. "You have such a delicious scent…" he said taking a deep breath. Mio's eyes dilated as she backed up.

"Go…gomen nasai!" she said before running off. Without knowing she had run into the stables. Zero shot up and looked at her.

"Mio…? What's wrong?" he said walking to her. Mio flinched lightly when he touched her hands which were clutching Antrum.

"Kuran-senpai…said I…smelt delicious…just like that vampire that killed my family…" She said is a scared voice. Zero went wide-eyed and began walking out the stables when Mio grabbed his jacket. "No…" she said looking up at him. His heart clenched seeing Mio so scared. "Just stay here with me…please Aniki." She asked, feeling helpless. He sighed softly and nodded. They walked over to his favorite spot and they sat down. Zero took her cake and took it out the bag and opened it for her. Mio smiled at the sight of the cake.

"Here eat up." He said handing her a fork. Mio took it and cut herself a piece. She took it in her mouth and smiled at the flavor.

"Thank you Zero. I appreciate it." She said eating her cake. Zero nodded and leaned next to her. He placed an arm over his eyes and sighed.

"If you would just let me get rid of those damn blood suckers then everything would be alright." He said. Mio sighed as she ate her cake.

"You know that won't help a thing Zero." She said softly.

"I know it won't Mio, but every time one those things tell you that your scent smells delicious, you revert back to the night your parents were killed! Mio do you know how much that hurts me when I see you like that?" he said sitting up and looking at her. Mio looked away from him.

"I…know it's just that…I find it so scary…even when Kaname-senpai says it." She said biting her lip. Zero placed a hand on her shoulder and she sighed. She continued to eat her cake sighed in between bites. Zero mushed her head making her face go into her cake making her gasp. "ZERO!" she yelled out to him. He laughed and got up and began running. Mio wiped her face and stood up. She began chasing after him yelling at him. He laughed as he ran. He jumped over Yuki who squealed.

"Zero? Why are you running?" she called out to him. Then Mio came running and flipped over Yuki without skipping a beat. She yelped again. "Mio? Why are you chasing him!" She yelled.

"He did it again!" Mio growled as she sped up. Yuki laughed and began jogging after them to make sure nothing goes wrong. Yuki jogged into a clearing and saw Zero dodging swings from Mio who was glaring heavily. Zero had a smirk on his face but it was light like a smile. People began to crowd around saying that the guardians were performing again. Mio smirked as she began to put more force behind her swings causing Zero to think twice. He saw her smirk began fighting back. By then end Mio had Zero pinned to the floor, her hand poised for a finishing blow.

"You've gotten better Mio." Zero said standing up and dusting his uniform for dirt. Mio did the same to hers.

"I am a MMA champ, and best fighter back in New York." She said smirking. Zero sighed and pushed her making her stumble.

"Still a kid in my eyes." He said smirking at her.

"Kid! We're the same age baka!" she squeaked at him making him laugh. Then the day class students were squealing and screaming. Mio stiffened and groaned. "Of course." She groaned and began pulling people away from the Night Class, Ruki and Aido. Aido smiled when he tured towards Mio.

"Mio-chan! We came here to see you!" He said going to hug but Mio was pulled away by Zero who had a glared on his face. Ruka sighed.

"We're here because Kaname-sama wishes to see her Aido and you know it" Ruka said glaring at Mio who glared back.

"Kuran-senpai wants to see me?" Mio asked, a little skeptical. She looked at Aido who nodded. She sighed and looked at Zero who was next to her. They began walking when Ruka held up a hand towards Zero.

"Just Sasaki. No one else he said." Ruka said glaring at Zero who glared back. Mio placed a hand on his shoulder and he sighed and nodded. She began walking towards the night class and they began walking back to the moon dorm. She unclasped her sword from her choker and held the hilt in her hand. Aido laughed.

"Still don't trust us now do you?" he asked smiling. Mio scoffed and motioned for them to keep walking. They walked into the Moon Dorms and all the students sitting in the common room all sniffed the air from Mio's scent. Aido placed a hand on her shoulder and lead her away from the rest of the Night Class. They walked into a room where Kaname was sitting at the window sill reading a book. Mio looked closer and saw it was a book she just finished reading herself.

"Thank you Aido, Ruka. You both may leave." He said smiling softly as she stood and placed the book mark on his page and closed his book. The door shut behind her and she flinched and gripped her hilt tighter.

"Why am I here Kuran-senpai?" she asked looking straight at the window. Kaname laughed softly.

"I simply wanted to apologize about earlier Mio. I scared you and I didn't want that." He said sitting back down. Mio looked on his desk and spotted her name.

'A file on me…?Why would he need that…?' she thought to herself. Kaname followed her line of sight and walked over to his desk and picked up the file.

"I bet you're wondering why I have a file of you on hand." He said flipping through it. Mio crossed her arms after she hooked her blade to her hip.

"Took the words right of my mouth." She said glaring slightly in his direction. Kaname sat down back on the window sill and opened the file.

"Well I have to make sure that a Miko you wouldn't hurt the Night Class." He said reading a small passage. "Back in New York, you were known as the Angel of Redemption. " Mio stiffened at the name.

"Yea…because I gave everyone a second chance to fight me. To redeem themselves and to find someone on my level." She said looking down at the floor. Kaname nodded slightly and paid attention to her aura which was begin to flare slightly. "It didn't matter who it was. I was always strong then they were. Someone told me was because I held no emotion when I fought. But that's not true! I held malice for anyone who challenged me! I held such deep hatred about myself for falling so deep that my light was gone. It's still gone." She said clenching her hand. Her aura flaring around her as Kaname watched it with interest. She took in a deep breath and calmed herself. He aura receded back into its normal state as she opened her eyes. She bowed to Kaname. "Gomen nasai Kuran-senpai. I let my aura out of control and it could have hurt anyone if I let it be that."

"You don't have to apologize Mio. I should apologize. I brought up unwanted memories." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. Mio stiffened from the contact and he removed his hand. "And again. Sorry. You are uncomfortable with my kind."

"It's not you Kuran-senpai. I just have bad memories with Vampires." She said grabbing onto her elbow in discomfort. Kaname nodded and gave her the file. She took it and began flipping through it. "Have a lot of information on me like I thought. Even the people I hung out with and my activities. Impressive I must say. Even my lineage as a Miko. Though I wonder why you would need that information." She said looking at him. "I haven't had contact with my grandmother in years since she found out about my darn powers. She wasn't too happy about them." She said casually, even though it hurt her immensely. She only wanted some sort of acceptance. It wasn't like she want to be a dark priestess.

"The head master and I believe that a group of Priest and Priestesses are looking for recruits. They know of vampires and wish to rid the world of them." Kaname said sitting on his desk. Mio nodded and let him continue. "I believe that they will show up here looking for you and if they do show up then, that can jeopardize the Night Class's postion." Mio nodded.

"Well then I just have to make sure that doesn't happen. I am a guardian for a reason. So you have no worries." Mio pointed at herself and smiled. Even though, inside she was tearing inside. Kaname could sense there was something wrong. "I have to get going. I promised Yuki that I would help her with cooking tonight." She said walking to the window. She bowed to Kaname and opened the window.

"You do know that is very dangerous Mio." Kaname said looking straight her. Mio waved it off.

"I'll be fine like always. Plus, this keeps my skills up to par since I can't really practice on campus." She said smiling as she stepped on the windowsill. "Have a nice evening Kaname-senpai!" She waved as she fell backwards and spun till she landed on her feet. She looked up and waved one last time and began running back to her post. Kaname watched her as she ran.

"How is that I feel like I'm falling for you little Miko?" He asked himself before closing the window and grabbed his book, once he saw that he saw Mio reading a few days earlier. It was a romance novel about a werewolf and a vampire. He thought it fitting for his dilemma. He was the vampire and she was the fiery werewolf. He enjoyed the book and was surprised to see it was erotica. Something he wasn't used to at all. But he enjoyed it none the less. He closed the book before climbing into his bed and laid back. Her scent lingered in his room and he hoped it would stay there; subconsciously he wanted her next to him. He sighed and went to sleep.

**.::. With Mio .::.**

Mio was running back to her dorm when she had the sudden urge to play piano. So she looked around and detoured towards the music room. She snuck in and smiled when she made it undetected. She searched for the baby grand piano she loved playing. She tuned it all the time herself. Not many students played an instrument but she still did. Very few knew that she played and only one had ever heard her. Zero had caught her one night and listened silently. When she left, she had bumped into him and began thinking up excuses but he just smile. She sighed softly and smiled back at him. No one else had ever heard her playing. She sat down at the bench and opened the covering. She smiled as her hands glided over the keys. A soft tune played throughout the room. She closed her eyes and let her emotions guide her fingers as she played. She never felt someone watch her as she played. She opened her eyes as she let the song finish. She closed the piano and got up. She turned and spotted Zero once again watching her with a smile. Mio blushed and looked down. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her. She grinned and leaned closer to her. "You shouldn't hide it. Your talent should be known. The classical club would love to have you. In my opinion they suck big time." He said smiling. She laughed and nudged him.

"I think I want to keep it a secret for a little bit more if that's okay." Mio said smiling. They walked back


	2. Awww Come On!

**Hey! Everyone! Here is the next chapter! I would like to thank Trala for being my first review! I hope you all like this one!**

* * *

><p>Mio sat on her bed, a book in her lap. She flipped through it, staring at the pictures of her old friends and her now dead family. She looked up and around her room. She had refused to room with anyone else. You could the girl out of the gang but you couldn't take the gang out of the girl. Mio closed the small photo album and tucked it away. Afterwards she got up and walked to her window, staring at the half full moon. "It's on nights like these I wish I could sleep." She mumbled to herself. "Might as well meditate. Gotta keep up my abilities." She sighed. She sat down crossing her legs, placing her hands on her knees palms up. Taking deep breaths like her grandmother taught her, she cleared her mind. Mio sat still, her spiritual eye opening. Recognizing an aura walking to her door, she stood up. Opening the door, she spotted Yuki.<p>

"How do you know that someone is always coming?" Yuki asked.

"Years of training. What's wrong?" Mio asked letting the girl in. "Hot chocolate?"

"Yes please."Yuki smiled and sat down on the bed. Feeling the dark purple throw blankets she watched as Mio pulled out her hot plate and filled up a kettle with milk. Mio sat down next to the worried looking girl.

"Now while we wait for the milk to heat up, tell me what is wrong?" Mio spoke.

"Well…I'm worried about you Mio." Yuki whispered. Mio blinked.

"Me? But I'm fine."

"Not with the anniversary coming up. I noticed the signs. You've been distant, even with Zero." Yuki said gently. Mio sighed.

Gomen nasai Yuki-nee" Mio mumbled. She got up and went to maiking her special mint hot chocolate. She gave Yuki a mug. "It's been two years since rogue Vampires killed my family with the intent of killing me as well. If it wasn't for my grandmother and her strict training, I wouldn't be sitting here." Mio explained.

"Headmaster Kaien took us all in to save us. But both you and Zero don't open up to me. I feel so helpless." Yuki said sadly.

"Helpless? Who was the one who stuck by me? Got me to open up just a tiny bit?" Mio asked the crest fallen girl.

"That was me."

"Right. It was your bed that I crawled into and cried because I lost everything I held dear to me. Zero got me stop running from my fears and more. I am debt to both of you. You two are my family." Mio smiled gently at Yuki. Mio's eyes glowed with the moonlight.

"So you're not gonna lock yourself away this time?" The small girl asked. Mio shook her head. They smiled at each other and drank their hot chocolate. "You're gonna open up to me a little bit more?"

"I'll try. But don't be surprised about the darkness in my past." Mio warned.

"Right! I want to know about the priests and priestesses you descend from!" Yuki bounced. Mio chuckled.

" Well for one it runs on both side of my family. All the way back to the Feudal Era. Back then my ancestors was asked to do many things, but they were also fighters." Mio explained to Yuki. "At first, bow and arrows were used because they were easier to channel our energy into them,"

"What about swords and katanas?" Yuki asked, curiosity written across her face.

"They came later. You have your _Artemis_ rod, Zero has _Bloody Rose_ and I have _Antrum Roza_. My ancestors battled many things including Vampires. My grandmother doesn't condone my positions in protecting Vampires but she's not completely against it." Mio shrugged. "The power is greater when the priest or priestess is pure in body and spirit."

"Like a virgin?" Yuki asked absorbed.

"Exactly like a virgin. But my spirit is tainted. I use my darkest feelings as a source of my power making me a Dark Priestess. A Dark Miko. I harbor the darkness in my heart, but I always have. I can't change that." Mio stood. "It's time for you to be asleep."

"But I'm not tired." Yuki groaned. Mio grinned.

"I'll teach you about a technique called _Kotodama_." Mio explained.

"_Kotodama_?"

"Yes. An order spoken, laced with spiritual power. Only Miko's can use them. It's how Sirens were born. Watch." Mio took a deep breath. "**_Yuki, you're tired. Go to bed. We'll speak in the morning_**." Mio spoke in a voice, laced in sweetness and spiritual essence. Yuki blinked, her eyes suddenly heavy.

"I'm tired. Night Mio-chan." Yuki smiled and walked back to her room. Mio grinned and went to bed.

.:**Next Morning**:.

Mio woke bright and early like always. Climbing out her bed, she did her morning routine. Combing her hair into a high ponytail, she slid into uniform. She walked into the kitchen and began making an American breakfast, pancakes, egg, sausage, and home fries. As she was plating everything Zero walked in playing with his tie. "Ohaiyo Zero." Mio said plating everything.

"Ohaiyo Mio." Zero yawned. Kaien walked in smiling.

"Good morning" Smells good in here! Mio's cooking." Kaien sat down as Mio placed a plate in front of him.

"You suck when it comes to ties." Mio told Zero. She fixed his tie while he grumbled. "Stop mumbling." She told him. Yuki came in glaring at Mio.

"You used your _Kotodama_ on me yesterday!" Yuki pointed at Mio who chuckled.

"You wanted to know what it was. So I showed you." Mio grinned and put plated of food for everyone. "Now sit down and eat." Yuki sighed and sat down. Zero followed. They ate with Yuki talking about the upcoming Halloween Dance.

"So I'm going as Alice most likely. What about you Mio?" Yuki asked while Zero washed dishes.

"A gang member. Inside joke since I used to be one." Mio smirked.

"Go as a gypsy! That would be so cool!" Yuki gushed. Mio raised an eyebrow, her milky eyes cautious.

"If you find a costume of a gypsy that I like in red I'll do it." Mio bargained.

"Deal!" Yuki smiled

"Now off to class you three." Kaien smiled and ushered them out the door. Mio slid her messenger bag across her shoulder. Yuki ran up ahead.

"_Kotodama_?" Zero asked.

"Spirit words. Like a Siren. Only Mikos can use them. Yuki was worried about me since their death anniversary is next week. Mio said sighing. Zero nodded. Yuki turned to them and waved them over.

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" she called. Mio grinned at Zero and pushed him before running past Yuki, Zero hot on her trail. Yuki ran after them to their first class, History. They sat down as the teacher began talking about her ancestors. Mio sighed and put her head down. History was her best subject since her grandmother made her study for long hours when she was younger. Her grandmother was insistent about her studies she had high marks in her classes. The only thing was that she was a trouble maker most of the time.

"Sasaki! Wake-up! This is the fifth time you've fallen asleep in my class!" the teacher yelled. Mio groaned and glared at the teacher, her milky eyes darkening to a stormy grey. "What do you know about Dark Mikos?" The teacher shrank a bit from her glare but stood his ground. Mio sighed and stood.

"Dark Mikos harness their powers from dark intentions and emotions. Instead of sutras and a quiver, they use blades made from demons. They can curse anyone for many lifetimes. A Dark Miko will also have a dark guardian, usually a demon or animal that symbolizes the darkness they harbor. Instead of the pink energy a pure Miko possesses theirs will be a bright purple or dark purple depending on how much they have plunged themselves into the darkness. They also use _Kotodama_ for ill intentions thus the stories of how Sirens drowned men they caught with their voices." Mio said with a straight face. The teacher stumbled across his words.

"Th…thank you Sasaki. You may sit now." He said resuming his classes. Mio sat down and put her back down, letting herself get lost in her thoughts. Soon they bell rang and Yuki ran to Mio and Zero who are sleeping.

"Wake-up you two! You need to stop falling asleep in every class we have!" Yuki pouted. Mio and Zero groaned at the same time.

"Even though we fall asleep she has high marks like me. What about you Miss Average?" Zero asked placing a hand over his eyes. The bright lights giving him a headache. Yuki blushed from embarrassment.

"S'not her fault she slow." Mio mumbled as she slid her bag over her shoulder. Yuki groaned and led them to their next class which just as annoying to the Dark Priestess, trigonometry. "I hate this class! When am I going to use these stupid formulas? Someone tell me that for the love of my sanity!" Mio yelled out. Yuki giggled as the teacher walked up behind the annoyed girl.

"Simple of course Sasaki. You don't need it." The teacher smirked. Mio turned and glared at her.

"I am a fighter. I solve things with brute force. And even though I think that your class is redundant I am one of your top students." Mio smirked and crossed her arms. The teacher's smirk faltered into a frown. "Am I wrong?"

"Get in class before I mark you late." The older woman growled and walked into class. Mio laughed and followed after her walked to her seat. She sat down and looked at the board. "Today is a simple review for your quiz tomorrow." The teacher said taking out her binder.

"Review! You've got to be kidding me? I'm going to sleep." Mio growled and put her head on her bag. The teacher growled and went back to reviewing. All of the teachers knew how Mio was when it came to her studies. The only class she was like in was Gym. Zero leaned on Mio and went to sleep next to her. Yuki was copying everything down. After a few minutes a student walked in with a slip. The teacher took it and read it. She smiled happily.

"Sasaki! You're wanted in the President's office immediately." The teacher grinned. Mio picked up her things. "Take Kiryu with you." Zero grabbed his bag and followed after Mio to the door.

"Oh! Before I forget! That last problem. You skipped a step." Mio smirked. The teacher turned and looked. Mio walked out the door to hear the teacher yell out. Mio laughed as Zero shook his head.

"Must you antagonize the teachers?" He asked her. Mio grinned as they walked to the President's office. Zero opened the door and stood in front of Mio who bumped into him.

"Hey! What was that for? Stopping in front of me like that like you've seen a ghost." Mio rubbed her nose. She pushed him away and stared at the person standing. "Oh Shit…!" Mio gasped out in English. The woman's sea blue eyes hardened at the language. Her black and silver hair, turned from age, was pulled into a tight bun. She wore navy blue kimono with pink cherry blossoms all around it.

"Is that any way to greet your grandmother?" The woman frowned. Mio was stuck to her spot.

'!' Mio thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. The second chapter. I'm a little iffy about this one but I hope it works.<strong>


	3. Unexpected Changes

Mio blinked hard, hoping that her grandmother was her imagination. She rubbed her eyes and groaned. "Please be a blasted dream…nightmare thing!" Mio mumbled.

"Child! Stop that insufferable mumbling! You know that irritates me!" Her grandmother glared. Mio flinched. "And again. Is that any way to greet your grandmother?" Mio sighed and placed her fist in an open palm in front of her chest. She bent at the waist and bowed to her grandmother.

"It's an honor Grandmother to have you here at Cross Academy." Mio spoke in a formal tone. Her grandmother smirked. Kaien stood up.

"Noriko-sama has an urgent matter to speak to you about Mio. You are excused from classes and Guardian duties today. Zero may you pass this along to the rest of her teachers?" Kaien asked. Zero nodded and placed a hand on Mio's shoulder. Mio sighed and let him walk off. A word of silence between them. "I have the waiting room ready." He said. Noriko nodded and let Mio lead the way. Mio walked into a lightly decorated room. There was a table in the center with seated pillows around the table. Mio silently went to preparing her grandmother's favorite tea, White. Her milky grey eyes were void of emotion when she set the cup down in front of Noriko.

"I'm getting the suggestion that you want to know my reasons for being here." Noriko spoke after she took a sip of her tea. Mio nodded, not trusting her voice or her emotions. Whenever her grandmother showed up it was bad news, nine-tenths of the time anyways. "As you know you are a Miko, a Dark Miko but a Miko nonetheless." Noriko sighed. She knew the darkness her granddaughter harbored in her heart. "There has been word of a…coven, searching for priest and priestesses. They take them away and train them in the ancient ways."

"I know about the coven Grandmother. They call themselves Children of Light. They've tried to recruit me before." Mio explained. Noriko raised an eyebrow.

"And you never spoke of this because…?" Noriko asked with a glare. Mio flinched again from the depths of the menacing sea blue eyes her grandmother possessed.

"Because it was something that didn't need to be brought up. I dealt with them myself." Mio spoke. Noriko sighed with frustration.

"And yet you are the one they want. You do understand that they will continue to try and take you away. They have been after the Sasaki women for many centuries and you must be careful." Noriko spoke sternly.

"Yes Grandmother. But something tells me there is more to your visit." Mio said glancing around her grandmother's form, staring at the women's aura. She found traces of orange in the aura making Mio think.

"You have been training. Good, very good." Noriko offered a small smile. Mio smiled and nodded her head. "But my reason for coming here today is to tell you that every vacation I want you to come home. I must train you. I fear that something big is going to happen and you must be ready." Noriko spoke sternly. Mio blinked and took a deep breath.

"Yes Grandmother. I understand." Mio said finally. Noriko looked at her granddaughter who was staring down at her hands. Her eyes softened lightly. Noriko had hoped that the academy would be good for her but the darkness in her aura only intensified. The older woman sighed.

"Come child. I wish to speak with your teachers on your studies and see how far you progressed." Noriko said. Mio nodded and stood up. She led her grandmother out of the building and into the academic building. Mio guided her to her teachers. Noriko sat down and listened to her teachers say that she was an excellent student except her attitude towards authority.

"Sasaki-sama. Whenever we do review in class, she rants and goes to sleep." Her math teacher explained.

"You understand that my granddaughter was in a gang when she lived in New York. Correct?" Noriko asked. The teacher nodded. "I am sure you also know that she has photographic memory and barely needs to study." The teacher nodded again. "Then teach her something new. Put her in the advance class in you need to. But her hostility towards authority will not change. I advise you to do your job and leave her be. I will deal with her." Noriko spoke sternly. The teacher swallowed and nodded. Noriko then stood and walked out. Mio stood next to her grandmother. "Now how are you doing when it comes to the piano?" Mio blinked.

"Right. This way grandmother. I will play for you." Mio said gently as she guided her grandmother to the music room. Mio opened the door and saw that it was empty. She walked over to the black piano. Sitting down, she took a deep breath and waited for her grandmother to sit down. Mio placed her bag down next to her and raised her hands. Taking another deep breath she began playing. Her hands moving fluently as she played a dark lullaby. Her eyes closed halfway as she played the serene melody. Her grandmother listened intently, feeling the emotion the teen let off. Without them knowing, the classical club stood at the doorway, entranced by the notes. When Mio finished, she pulled her hands away and placed them in her lap. Her grandmother opened her mouth to say something when clapping began. Both Miko's turned around sharply to see who had snuck up on them. Seeing it was the club, both females exhaled. The president of the club walked up to her.

"Sasaki-san! That was extraordinary! I never heard anything like it before!" He said in awe. Just like the others who were listening, he had tears in his eyes. They pooled at the sides. Mio blinked and smiled.

"Thank you. I appreciate the compliment." She stood up and bowed. The president grabbed her hands.

"Please! You must join our club! With you, we will win the next competition! We can bring more money into the club!" He said. Mio stared at him and gently pulled her hands away.

"Let me think about it. I have my duties as a Guardian you know." She explained. The president nodded and Noriko stood. She walked next to her granddaughter.

"Come Mio. I wish to see you Headmaster before I leave." Noriko spoke sternly. Mio nodded silently and lead the way back to the headmaster's office. "You have progressed nicely in you piano playing."

"Nicely…" Mio mumbled. Noriko sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"When you play…you remind me so much of my Yuna. You look just like when you play." Noriko said gently. Mio looked up at her grandmother and smiled gently. Noriko blinked at the smile, which reminded her so much of her son-in-law. "Let's get back to the head masters office. They are some things I want to talk about." She said smiling. Mio nodded and lead her grandmother back the office. Mio shivered from an unsuspected chill. Something she only got when a vampire was near. She opened the door and there stood Kaname. Mio blinked and let her grandmother in.

"Sasaki-sama," Kaname bowed in respect. Noriko bowed in return. "Thank you for coming here."

"Of course Kuran-sama. When you sent me that message I knew it was urgent. I just figured out that they have tried before to recruit my granddaughter." Noriko said as she sat down. Mio sat next to her.

"The Children of Light have come before you before?" Kaname asked in a surprised tone. Mio nodded.

"They think that they can cleanse me of the darkness. When I refused they tried a more aggressive tactic. But my powers were stronger and I was able to escape with ease." Mio said. Noriko looked at Mio's aura and watched as it clung to her form. She was tense, being around a vampire. It was a reaction after her family was killed by a level E vampire. The blood of a priestess was rare and tasted of power. Mio's was one of the rarest since she was a dark Miko.

"It would seem that they have yet to give up on you." Kaname gave her smile which she flinched from. It pained him to know that she couldn't stand looking at him. Kaien sighed.

"The reason for this meeting is because that the coven might pose a threat to the way of life here and the order that is preserved." He spoke.

"I wouldn't let that happen. I was tasked with guarding the Night Class and I will." Mio spoke sternly. Kaien looked at her and smiled.

"I trust you will always do your best Mio. Noriko-sama. I am sure that your car is here to pick you up." Kaien smiled. Noriko nodded and stood. Mio was surprised at the hug her grandmother gave her.

"Be safe Mio." Noriko whispered. Mio nodded and hugged her grandmother back.

"I will Grandmother. I will call if anything." Mio smiled gently. Noriko kissed Mio's forehead and walked off with Kaien. She held her chocker when she was left with Kaname.

"I do apologize Sasaki-san. But this is a matter that needed to be brought up." He said gently. Mio's muscles tensed.

"I understand. If the coven decides to appear, I will handle it." She said walking out of the room. She ran into her room and locked the door. She had a charm that wouldn't let unwanted people walk in. She sat on her bed and held her sword tightly. 'I don't want to fight! Why me!' she thought to herself in despair. She laid down and closed her eyes falling into a restless sleep.


	4. PLZ READ!

By the end this week I will be moving from New York to Texas. The moment I can I will add another chapter. I will be writing on the plane actually. If I'm lucky I can get the chapter posted then. XD But who knows. This move will be a major thing for me. Family problems are the worse I tell you. I hate the fact that I have to do this and I'm only three chapters in. Jeez this sucks. But on the upside I'm going to add more stories! And start doing art too! A lot of change will happen now. And I hope you're ready because I am!

-Tsuyomi

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE!<strong>

I have been living here for about 2 weeks now and I have yet to move into my own apartment. But thins are finally looking up. I jumped from one drama filled house to another. Not a good thing for my state of mind I tell you. But the good news is that I have several chapters written down. My laptop had a sudden run in with a pawnshop and so I'm using a public computer. No privacy. And I'm also working on some art for the story. Kaname is so hard to get right. But with technology and references I can get it done. When I get enough done. I'll put up a link to my DA account for you all to see it.

Also I want to thank **curiousfan**for their awesome reviews. (Not sure if a girl or boy.) The critique was welcomed.

* * *

><p><strong>NEW UPDATE!<strong>

Got my laptop back finally. Took me the better of four months. So now I have to switch everything from my phone. Won't take me long to get it. I hope that now I can belt out some chapters soon. Hell I might not even finish this story. I'm not sure yet. I have to think about it.


End file.
